Houndour's Tale
by hyperkitten56
Summary: A small Houndour who lost her family has to live alone for the rest of her life.. Until humans come to the forest she lives in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

(AN: Hope you like my Houndour Fanfic! It may look short but it was longer in my notebook)

I wandered aimlessly through the forest. I was scared and alone. I had no family. They all abandoned me when I was just a baby. Actually to most people I still looked like one. I was incredibly small for a Houndour. I was barely bigger than a Pichu. It was like this every night since I was small. I was afraid of the dark and in this forest it is pitch black at night. The trees covered up the moonlight so I couldn't really see anything. I curled up into a ball trying to get into a comfortable position so I could get to sleep. Shortly afterwards I finally drifted asleep.

That night I had a nightmare. I was with my family. My mom, dad, and my brother was there. They were all Houndooms I was the only Houndour there. I was playing with my older brother when humans came. My brother hid me in the cave we lived in. The humans beat up my family and took them away. I was crying and running after them yelling "Give back my family!"

The next day I went to pick berries for the Winter. This Forest was full of them. The other Pokémon that live here call the forest a paradise. It had everything we would ever need. Except for when humans came through. Personally I was scared of them. Most of the other Pokémon just ignored them. I picked up the berries and brought them back to the cave.

"Hey Houndour!!.." My neighbor ran up to me. He was a Eevee. He was there when my family abandoned me, but he didn't do anything to stop them from leaving me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Humans have been spotted near by!" He said franticly. "I'm getting out of here! You should two!" He said as he ran off. He never was this caring to anyone before. I was surprised.

"Dour…" I groaned. "I need to get out of here but… I don't want to leave home. Besides why would humans come to my home? They haven't come for along time. So why now?" I thought. I heard crackling noises near by. I jumped into the tall grass patches that surrounded my cave. I was nearly invisible in the grass. Just then I saw a human. It was a girl by the looks of it. She was kind of short. By her side was a Squirtle. The Squirtle looked really tough. The forest was unually loud today. From all over I was able to hear human voices.

"Why does Catherine need more Pokémon? She already has me!" The Squirtle said. He sounded obnoxious.

"I hate obnoxious Pokémon… They brag about how great they are all the time. Since they aren't doing anything I can just head back to my cave and not be bothered" I thought. I slowly crept back to the cave. _Snap! _I looked down at my paw and saw I just stepped on a leaf. "Shit!" I thought. This was bad. Especially in the fall when all the leaves are crispy. I looked back to where the girl and the Squirtle was and saw a blast of water coming straight for me…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(AN: Hope I don't put you to sleep with all this talking in there)

"Direct Hit!" I heard the Trainer say. The blast hit me hard and I was knocked to the ground. I winced at the pain and slowly pulled myself up. I used ember against them and missed.

"Turtle use water gun!" The trainer said!

"Nice name for an obnoxious Squirtle." I teased

"Shut up! I'm not going to take this from some know-it-all wild Pokémon!" He said as he was about to use water gun. I was about to dodge it when I tripped over a root from a tree and fell. I looked back at my leg and saw blood trickling down. Before I was able to get up I was hit by another blast of water. Everything went black.

"Are you sure about keeping that Houndour? She doesn't seem the type to listen besides I don't think you should go on this journey." I heard voices when I woke up, but they were muffled. I made out most of words though. I had no clue where I was either. It was some ball shaped thing.

"Of course I'm sure mom! Besides she's so cute!! I'm thirteen! I'm old enough for this journey"

"Well.. Okay.. Remember to write me all the time!"

"Of course I will mom! I Love you! Bye!"

"Love you two! Bye!!" The voices stopped there. It didn't occur to me that I was caught by some two-bit trainer until then.

About an hour later I was sent out of that weird ball I was in and was next to that jerk Turtle and a Pidgey.

"Hello! You're kinda small for a Houndour" said Pidgey

"Damn it! I was caught by some two-bit trainer!" I was furious. Taken from my home like that. Why didn't they just leave me alone?! I even ignored what Pidgey last said.

"You have no right to say that! Catherine is the best trainer there ever is!" Turtle and Pidgey snapped.

"Yeah.. Sure… Well I'm going home!" I said as I was walking away. Turtle then tackled me and I hit the ground. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"You can't just leave like that!" Turtle yelled at me.

"Why not?!"

"Just 'cause!"

"Trixie! Turtle! Birdie! Stop bickering at once!" Catherine said.

"This is just great! I got caught by a trainer who names things like a three year old. Well At least I have a sort of normal name." I was homesick, tired, and pissed off. "I wonder if now I can see my family again…"

"What did you say?" Asked Birdie.

"Nothing…" I was lost in thought. I was really hoping to see my parents and my older brother again. "Hey… Can she understand us?"

"Who? Catherine? No." Birdie answered. I noticed that Turtle didn't talk too much.

"So when did you get caught?" I asked

"Right after you did." Birdie said filled with pride

"Then how come I never saw you in the forest?"

"I just moved in that day. Then I got caught."

"Typical."

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"Nothing.. Nothing.. What about you Turtle?"

"I wasn't caught. I was given to her. I just wish she didn't have to pick up some two-bit wild Pokémon out of the forest. We could of won every battle without anyone's fault." He bragged

"Typical obnoxious pet."

"Who are you calling pet?!"

"I thought I told you guys to knock it off." Catherine said as she zapped the two back into those weird balls. She went to grab a third ball but I threw a fit and bit her hand. "Hey!.. Okay fine.." She said as she picked me up off the ground and put me on her shoulder.

"Wha? Hey!" I jumped on top of her head so I could see better. She didn't say anything. "Dour?" I looked down at her to see if she was okay with it. She looked up at me and smiled. I think she thought I was finally getting used to this. "Hey you better not think I'm going to do what you say! I'm going to do whatever I want got that? Wait you don't understand a thing I'm saying do you? Oh forget it.." I smiled and closed my eyes. The reason why I was happy was because of those two boys were inside that ball and I might actually be able to see my family again.

"Ah here we are! The city!" She started running and she frightened me so I dug my claws into her head. I thought I was going to fall off. "Owee.."

"Sorry.." I started to think about it and I noticed I was getting soft. "What has happened to me?" I thought. We were in front of this huge building and I decided not to care and go to sleep. I was hit with a red ray and was back into that weird ball. I got a weird feeling and then it went away. I was sent out and was on top of Catherine's head again. Her messy brown hair was annoying me since it kept on getting in the way. I never really noticed but she was wearing these old tennis shoes, dirty blue jeans, a white shirt, and a star pendant. I pawed the pendant playfully. It looked familiar… I don't know where but I've seen it before..

We were then in front of another building. She entered and there was a man in there. Catherine sent out Turtle and the man sent out an Onix. "Sucker's dead." I thought and smirked. I decided to go to sleep since it wasn't really important to me. I had another dream. My parents were playing with me and my brother. He was still a Houndour at the time. A lady was lost and she had something really shiny around her neck. Then I woke up from falling off of Catherine. "Oof!"

"Are you okay?" Catherine said and picked me back up.

"So did he lose? Is he dead?"

"Yes I'm dead." Turtle said sarcastically.

"Darn!"

"Here's you badge. You earned it!" Catherine and Turtle cheered.

"I don't understand…"

"That's 'cause you're clueless."

"Grrr" I growled and used ember but it was much much bigger and stronger that Turtle jumped back.

"Was that… Flamethrower?" Asked Catherine. I licked Catherine. This girl was sure growing on me.

"Turtle return!" Turtle was sent back into that weird ball and he didn't even struggle ONE bit.

"That Squirtle sure is weird…" I said to myself. Catherine smiled at me and held me like I was a baby. I squirmed and squirmed. I didn't like being held like that. It felt weird…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(AN: This chapter is short but at least it's not as short as the first one)

I still don't understand all this gym battle stuff. The badge is so shiny! I just want to eat it! Birdie is still pestering me as usual. He wants to know about my stupid past. I swear I want to roast that bird so much! It's the same with Turtle. Except for he's mostly teasing me. I've noticed Catherine cares about me a lot. Is it because of my size? She treats me really special. It's weird… When ever I get hurt even if it's a tiny scratch she always asks if I'm okay and makes a big deal about it. For the other two she just says it'll heal on it's own. She sometimes scares me. Ever since my family left me I was always teased because of my size. It's not my fault I'm extremely small!

"Come on Trixie! It's time to go!" Catherine called. I ran after her and climbed up her back onto her head. Turtle looked jealous. I constantly looked down at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He tried to ignore me. I still haven't seen any sign my family had come through here. This journey Catherine was on just started but I was loosing hope.

"I'm never seeing my family again am I?" I asked myself. I was really down about this.

"What are you talking about? We are your family!" Birdie said as he did a spun around in the air.

"Mind your own business for once."

"I don't understand this map at all! Where are we??" Catherine was looking at a map.

"T-that isn't good.." Turtle stuttered. I jumped down off of Catherine and started sniffing the ground and the air.

"How am I supposed to ask her what direction we're going if she can't understand us and I can't read maps?"

"I can read maps!" Turtle said as he grabbed the map out of Catherine's hand.

"Where are we headed?"

"North to the next gym."

"Then why are we headed west?!?!"

"Hey where are you guys going?" Catherine asked as we headed north. We didn't answer so she just followed.

"Hey Trixie! I thought you weren't going to obey Catherine?" Turtle asked

"Well I would but I have to admit she's growing on me and it's because it's the only way I'll be able to see my…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was crying. "I miss you guys…" I sobbed.

"How can you miss us if we've been with you this whole time?" Turtle and Birdie were both staring at me with curiosity.

"Just shut up… I wasn't talking about you jerks." I sobbed. Catherine picked me up and hugged me.

"AHHHH!!" Many trainers ran away from the place we were headed into. I didn't realize what they were running from until I saw what made them so scared. It was a herd of Mankey, Beedrill, and Nidoran. I recognized them and ran in front of everyone.

"Let us pass!" I growled

"Why should we do that?" A Mankey spat.

"Because my family and many other Houndour were part of your herd before." There was chatter among them.

"We believe you but we won't let you pass!"

"And why the hell is that?!"

"Once you leave the herd and you are never aloud near the herd ever again. If you do you will be dealt with harshly." A Beedrill shot out a poison sting at me but missed and it headed straight for Catherine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was getting ready to jump in the way when I saw a Mankey jump in the way before I did. He fell to the ground hard and was unconscious. There was a scar running down it's side. Catherine pulled out a pokeball and used it on the wounded Mankey. I didn't like it when trainers did that. Getting them while they were down didn't sound fair. Only if they want to be captured they should.

"Hey guys… On three.. One… Two… Three!" I whispered. I used Flamethrower. Turtle used his Water Gun and Birdie used Gust. All of the Pokémon moved to the side to dodge it.

".. Err.. You may pass" A Mankey said. We proceeded on heading to the next city.

"Come on. We have to get this little Mankey to the Pokémon center." Catherine said hurrying on ahead. Squirtle and Birdie were exchanging looks.

"Hey.. Trixie?"

"What is it you two?"

"Why did all the Houndour leave that herd?"

"I barely remember.. We left a week after I was born. I'm surprised I remembered them. I remember that they did travel a lot. I think it was that we reached the forest all the Houndour saw how peaceful it was so they decided to stay." I ran on ahead and jumped back on Catherine's head. I noticed it was quiet for once and it reminded me of home. I tried to forget it by going to sleep.

I had another dream. I got in a fight with a Mankey and scratched it really hard that it started bleeding. The Mankey was mad. It tried scratching me back. One of them almost hit me but my brother stepped in the way and he got scratched instead. The scratch left a scar going down the left side of his face. Mom came rushing to my brother asking if he was alright and doing her routine if anyone got hurt. She wearing a necklace with a paw print on it.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Birdie said staring at me in the face.

"What the-? Do you ever mind your own business?"

"What business?"

"Never mind…" I put my paws over my head. "This guy is totally clueless isn't he??" I thought. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in the city we were headed to earlier. Catherine went off to find a place to stay at so she left us at the Pokémon center."

"Where's the Mankey?" I looked up at Birdie.

"Right next to you you ass."

"Oh hi.. Sorry about that scar of yours…"

"I would attack you right here but there are too many witnesses." He whispered in my ear.

"Uhhh… I'm going to go look for Turtle.." I got out of there as fast as I could. I heard my stomach growl. "When was the last time I ate?.."

"I just ate some food myself." Turtle said holding a apple core.

"Is there any others??"

"Nope!"

"You!..." I swung at him.

"Just kidding there's a box over there. You'll need it for your next match"

I ran over to the box and started pigging out. "What match?"

"It's nothing you'll see later…"

"What name did she give the Mankey?"

"Monkey." I busted out laughing. I was surprised she didn't name me Hound or Dog.

"Come on you guys! Catherine is back! She found an Inn we can stay at for the night!" Birdie yelled

"Coming!" We took off after them.

**The Next Day**

Catherine led us to a large building after breakfast. It was similar to the building where Turtle fought Onix. Except for this one had a huge pool in the middle. "If only Catherine had caught a Pikachu I wouldn't have to be in this.."

"Goldeen! I choose you!" A girl with orange hair yelled and a Goldeen appeared in the water. Catherine sent out me. I was standing on top of this platform thing. I frowned and started shaking. Honestly I'm really afraid of Pokémon bigger than me. Back in the forest I didn't care and against that herd of Pokémon because I knew them. Catherine's other Pokémon didn't scare me because they are idiots.

"Your Pokémon is shaking obviously it's not strong at all!" The orange haired girl teased.

"What?!"

"Trixie use Smog!" I wanted to use leer or at least ember but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. My brain was working against me. I did what she said and the fish thing got poisoned.

"Goldeen use Tail whip!"

"Use Flamethrower!" Catherine shouted.

"Goldeen dodge it!" Goldeen tried to dodge it but couldn't swim away fast enough.

"Use bite!" I hated these stupid trainer battles. All these commands coming at you and you have to keep up with them. Goldeen fainted in the water and the orange haired girl called out Staryu.

"Staryu use Water Gun"

"Dodge it Trixie!" They used Water Gun again. "Use Leer!" This battle was getting really annoying. They used harden and Catherine made me Howl. They used Water Gun and I used Flamethrower. The two cancelled each other out.

"Recover!" After I used an attack they used Recover each time. This was getting on my nerves.

"Use Bite!" I Bit the Staryu as hard as I could. This attack was a lot stronger then usual. I was getting tired but I wasn't going to let myself lose. I used flamethrower one last time then Staryu fainted. She called out a Starmie. I was too weak to battle and I collapsed. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I fainted there in that building. When I woke up I was in that stupid ball again. There wasn't anything to do in them but sit there and wait to be sent out. When I was finally sent out I was in front of a Pikachu and Monkey was leaning against a corner resting. We were back on the path were earlier. It looked like he sure took a beating. The Pikachu sat there shaking. It was afraid. It was kind of cute… Catherine ordered me to use Flamethrower against it. I didn't want to but if I didn't I might not see my parents.

"Chuuu!.." The Pikachu was charging up to use Thundershock. I had to defend myself so I used Flamethrower against it. The poor thing panicked. It hit the Pikachu and he collapsed. Catherine pulled out another of those weird balls and threw it at the Pikachu. How much of those does she have?? It hit the him and Pikachu was zapped in. It started to glow red and shake for a few seconds and then it went away. Catherine called Mankey back and he was zapped into that ball. We headed back to the building we first entered when we got to the town. Catherine gave this pink haired lady at the desk the balls and she put them in this weird machine. The pink haired lady handed the weird balls back to Catherine and she called the four out. Do you know what she named the Pikachu? She named him Thunder… He _actually_ liked that name.

"I-Is she a g-good t-trainer?" He stammered. He was still shaking.

"I have no Idea. Your just so cute!!!" I hugged him really tight and he started turning different colors. I didn't even know Pikachus can do that. Turtle started laughing like crazy. Birdie pried me away from the Thunder. Thunder breathed heavily. I tried running over to him to hug him again but Birdie pushed me away. "You're no fun" I frowned

"You almost killed him!" Birdie seemed mad. Turtle was still laughing and Thunder was hiding behind Birdie.

"But he's so cute!!"

"That give's you no reason to hug him to death!" Birdie was mad.

"Would you guys knock it off. I can't keep my eyes off you for two seconds!" Catherine shouted. I handed an apple to Thunder.

"Just in case you're hungry!" I smiled at him but I restrained myself from hugging him to death.

"Th-Thank you!" He said and grabbed the apple from my hands

"Come on guys we have to head back to the gym!" Catherine called as she left the building. We followed after her. Thunder was hiding behind Birdie. That made me sad. He was afraid of me. Well hey I think Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu are all cute! They were some of the few I'm not afraid of even when I don't know them. We were in front of the gym again. We entered inside to see everything how it was yesterday.

"Oooooh!! I get it know!" Catherine was going to use Pikachu against the water type.

"Man your slow!" Turtle yelled at me.

"If you need me I'm gonna go to sleep.." I said as I went to the corner to go to sleep.

I had another dream. My family was there in front of me… I ran after them. They then disappeared and Catherine appeared in front of me and then the forest we're in disappears around of us. I don't understand what it means… I guess I'm just homesick and I miss my family. I woke up to hear a lot of cheering again. I don't care about these matches unless I'm in them. If not I could care less.

"Return!" Catherine shouted and we were all zapped into those stupid ass balls. It was hour's until I heard voices. Or what seemed like hours.. It sounded like a challenge.

"Trixie I choose you!" I was then sent out. Finally freedom!

"Houndoom! I choose you!" When the Houndoom was sent out I saw it got into some fights before. A scar was going down it's left face. He was also incredibly tall. I instantly recognized it. I couldn't move. I thought I was still asleep. Yet I was hoping it wasn't.

"Use Flamethrower!" I still didn't move.

"Use Bite!" The other trainer yelled. I barely dodged it. The two words that came to my mind I couldn't say. Next thing I knew I was crying..

"Hah so intimidating!" The Houndoom said sarcastically. "Just give up. You're already crying and I haven't done anything yet."

"Sh-Shut up!" I sobbed. I tried to say those two words before he attacked again. I walked up straight to him and he was getting ready to use Flamethrower. I jumped up and hugged him still crying.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" He shouted

"When did you get so mean…" I said and looked up at him. "… Big Brother.." The two words finally came out. "Where's mom and Dad??"

"Sister? I'm so sorry… I didn't know.." He hugged me and also started crying

"I'm probably the smallest Houndour ever! How could you not tell! I never grew an inch!"

"Why aren't you back at the forest? I'm so sorry for leaving you.."

"Umm.. What's going on?" Both trainers were very confused.

"I got to go now.."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably no.. I'm sorry." He frowned at me and headed straight to his trainer

"Bye brother… Again.." It hurt me to say that. My brother was leaving me for a second time. We were both zapped into the weird ball and head on. This was so mean.. He was leaving me for a second time! How could he?!?!?! If only there was something I can vent my anger at in here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(AN: I've been playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and that game is really addictive. I'm a Eevee. I chose the questions out carefully so I could get Eevee. At first with out even trying I was a Pikachu but then I found out you could be an Eevee. Eevee is just so freaking cute! No hard feelings Pikachu!)

I started scratching furiously at the inside of the ball seeing if I could open it or at least vent my anger out at it. I wanted out. I wanted to see him again! I am mad at him but… I just felt so lonely my whole life without my family. I started to cry. I started to loose track of time. When I was sent out again I was still crying. It was night and we were in an Inn from the looks of it.

"Ha! She's crying!" Turtle laughed

"Y-You sh-shut up…" I wasn't really in the mood to pick a fight with him.

"What ever.. I'm going to bed." He yawned and jumped on the bed. Birdie was perched on top of the bed post. Thunder was climbing into the bed after Turtle. Catherine was laying down on the bed already relaxed and stretched out like a cat. Thunder looked back at me. I was still crying.

"What's… up?" He climbed off the bed and sat down next to me. He still seemed really scared of me. Just not as much as he was earlier.

"Nothing.." I sobbed.

"…I can tell something is wrong. Just stop crying and tell me what happened." He hugged me. I saw him flinch when I put I paw on his back. I felt several scars on his back.

"… Okay… Only if you say why you have those scars on your back…"

"..Err… Okay.. Well… I don't want you to tell anyone this. I used to be owned by some very bad people… They would always lash out at their Pokémon… Some of them even died from getting hurt so bad.. One of my closest friends died.. Only a few of us escaped.. Well.. It's your turn now.." Thunder had this look in his eye that said he didn't want to tell me about his past but he was still telling me about it.

I sighed and said "Okay… Well… Just don't tell anyone.. When I was really small ,and I'm not talking about right now I mean when I was just a little baby Houndour, I used to live with my family. It was just my mom, my dad, and my brother. They were Houndooms when they abandoned me… Humans came and took them away… My neighbor saw the whole thing but he didn't do anything. I was left there and had to live alone for the rest of my life.. One day which was just recently Catherine and that damn Turtle came and caught me. I was really pissed off at first but then I thought I might be able to see my family again. That cheered me up a little bit. Earlier today ,or at least I think it was today, I saw my brother again.. He didn't recognize me at first , but I revealed who I was. We were happy to see each other , but then he abandoned me again! That jerk left me again! But I still want to see him again.."

"I see… You might be lucky and see him again.. Or there is a slim chance you might be able to see your them again." I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Come on.. Lets go to bed." I said as I climbed into bed. Thunder followed after me. I had another dream. My whole family were playing a game. I'm not sure what game it was. We were all having fun. Mom and dad had to rest. I was batting at the extremely shiny necklace around her neck. It was a rock like thing. She told me it was a gift from a friend. She really loved that friend but she had to go away. My dad was wearing a really shiny collar. It was blue and it was so shiny I just had to touch it. I pawed it and got it dirty. He ran to the river and started cleaning it like crazy. These dreams kind of freaked me out. I didn't know what they are trying to tell me either. Are these memories?

(AN: I can't think of anything else to write right now.. This chapter maybe small but it's kind of important in away.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(AN: All you need for inspiration is an imagination, a video game, or a hyper active kid stuck in you room that you have to babysit everyday that acts like he is someone/something from a TV show he saw.. I have a migraine from watching this kid… If only I was being payed to babysit… Okay back to the Fanfic! I bet none of you guys knew what the necklace from the last chapter was!)

I woke up to hear Thunder screaming. He had a nightmare. He didn't tell me what it was about. There was something around my neck that was bothering me. I scratched at it. I jumped onto a table and looked into the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. It was exactly what was my dad was wearing in my dream. Tucked into the collar was my mothers necklace from the dream. "Am I still dreaming? How did this get around my neck?" I looked out the window and saw it was snowing. I didn't know it was even winter yet. Time was flying while traveling with these guys. I jumped back on the bed and laid down between Thunder and Catherine.

"Catherine is nice… Right?" Thunder was still bothered by his old trainers I guess. I noticed he wasn't as afraid of me as he was before.

"I'm not sure… She seems nice at least. I haven't been paying attention much."

"I see…" I rested my head on top of paw trying to go back to sleep. I fell asleep only to be waken up thirty minutes later by Birdie jumping on my back.

"Please stop."

"Oh come on! It's breakfast time!!"

"I just fell asleep also…" I got up and Birdie rolled down my back. He flew next to the table and landed on the ground. 5 plastic bowls full of food were sitting on the ground. The bowls looked like they could easily break if you bent it. "Isn't there only four of us?"

"No there is five." Mankey was standing behind me. I didn't even know he was in the room at all. I thought he was in a Pokéball. Thunder told me what those strange balls were called. We all started eating out of the bowls. It wasn't as good as the berries in the forest , but food is food I guess.. Thunder looked happy as if it's the first meal he got in a long time. Catherine was eating regular human food. I wanted to grab the meat hanging off the side of the pate. I restrained myself from grabbing the tasty looking food and continued eating the food in my bowl. After we were done eating Catherine picked up the bowls and threw them away.

"What's that around your neck?" Birdie was asking me another question as usual.

"It's none of your business and stop asking so many questions!" I was getting really tired of his questions.

"Why?" I was ready to hit him when Thunder stepped in the way.

"You two stop it!" He didn't like it when friends fight.

"Sorry Thunder.. I was just a little mad…" Thunder jumped onto my back. I would yell at him but I didn't think he deserved that.

"How come you get mad at me for being on your back, but when he does it's okay?" Birdie was confused. I ignored his question and walked up to Catherine. She smiled at us. The necklace fell from my father's collar. Thunder picked it up by the stone. Something strange was happening to him. He started to change. We all stared at him.

"Why haven't I evolved yet!?" Turtle exclaimed.

"Lucky Physducky!" Birdie landed on top of Thunder. I collapsed to the ground underneath the weight. Catherine picked up Thunder and hugged him. He flinched and then smiled. He hugged her back. I didn't realize at the time he had evolved. I wanted to hug him for some reason. He was so orange..

"Raiaaa..." He yawned and jumped from Catherine's arms and back onto my back.

I had to think about what happened for awhile. Then it hit me. Thunder evolved! "Congratulation Thunder!" Why did my mother have a thunderstone with her if she was a Houndour? How did their stuff end up on me while I was sleeping? I took a lot of time thinking about this.

"Hey Trixie! Wake up! It's time to go!" Thunder was waving his hand in front of my eyes. I blinked and noticed no one was in the room anymore. I ran out of the room and caught up with them. They were already outside. Thunder was holding onto my ears so he wouldn't fall off. I had no clue where my adventure would lead me but hopefully it'll lead me back to my family. There were so many questions I wanted to ask them. If I do meet up with them again I will end up yelling at them is something I knew would be coming. I still don't like it how they just left me there all alone in the woods by myself. The only thing I knew for sure was that I liked Thunder a whole lot better than the other three.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(AN: I wasn't going to have the beginning of this chapter until the very last chapter but I thought it would be more appropriate now since it'll explain some stuff.) **

"Tell us what happens next mama!" One of the twins shouted.

"Yah mama! You always leave at the good parts!" The other twin said.

"I'm tired right now. Besides it is your bedtime."I yawned and laid down on the bed.

"We want to hear the rest though!" Both of the small Houndour were pawing me.

"Let your mother sleep." Thunder was standing there behind the two young Houndour.

"Awww!! Okay Uncle Thunder…" They said and they laid down on the bed next to me and instantly fell asleep.

"I still don't know how you can do that. Where is Catherine?"

"It's a secret." He said as he winked at me. "Catherine is still at the hospital… I hope she is okay…" He looked very sad. I couldn't blame him. I was worried too. Catherine didn't look so good for the past nine months. She looked like she was sick. The others never noticed only Thunder and I.

"I take it the others don't know then?" I asked him

"Nope."

"Come on lets go to bed.." Thunder jumped on the bed and laid down. Catherine only let Thunder, my kids, and I on her bed. I was lying there for hours thinking about Catherine. I couldn't handle it anymore. I jumped off the bed and walked over to the door and pushed it open. I jumped on the bench and waited. It was a chilly Fall night. I didn't let the wind bother me. I was way too worried to think about the cold.

"I can see you couldn't sleep either." Thunder climbed onto the bench right next to me.

"Yah." Thunder has been my friend since that time we talked about our past in the Inn ten long years ago. We knew what each other were thinking. I looked up at the starry night sky. "I can't bare to loose another person in my life.." I lost my husband after the kids were born. He got a pretty bad wound and it was fatal. My brother had died also apparently. I don't know what he died of. I just heard he died. I was eavesdropping when I wasn't supposed to. Catherine was talking to the trainer of my brother and I heard them say it. I locked myself in Catherine's closet for a week! Thunder got me out though.

"I know how you feel." He sighed.

"Momma we couldn't sleep! We want another story!" The two youngsters walked up to us and jumped onto the bench also.

"Alright.. I will." I said and then closed my eyes to think about what happened afterwards.

**Back to the story…**

We were standing before a whole crowd. Trainers and Pokémon battling. It seemed pretty pointless to me but they looked really serious about this. We looked out of place there. They had a whole bunch of experienced Pokémon. A lot of them were evolved. Catherine simply walked past them all. There was a forest behind them but no one went in there. When we were in the forest there were Eevee and it's evolved forms everywhere. **(AN: I'm too lazy to name them all.)** Most of the Eevee and the evolved forms took off and hid.

"Hewwo! You guys awe new! I love to make new fwiends" An Eevee had walked up to us. I wanted to bust out laughing. I controlled myself from that. Thunder looked like he was about to do the same. The Eevee was still a kid from the looks of it. I usually don't like to rely on looks because of my looks.

"Birdie! Turtle! Use Whirlwind and Water Gun!" Catherine said. They did as she said and Eevee flew through the air and hit a tree. _Thump!_

"Owee! You guys awen't vewy nice!" Eevee complained. Eevee got up and didn't even try to fight back. Thunder and I were cracking up. We didn't even know why anymore. Monkey was just leaning against a tree not caring about what was going on. I didn't see what was going on. I could hardly even open my eyes at that time from all the laughing we were doing. We then saw a pokéball fly through the air and hit the unconscious Eevee. It started to do that glowing thing again and it went away.

Catherine walked over to the pokéball and picked it up. She stared at It and said, "I think I'll name you Chapstick!" I didn't say anything. I still wonder how they are so content with those weird names. Catherine sent out Chapstick and I wished she hadn't done that. Chapstick is WAY more annoying then Birdie.

"Hey!! You guys awe those meanies that hit me!" Chapstick pouted. It didn't occur to me that she was a girl. It's kind of hard to tell.. One thing that still bugs me is how Catherine can tell if we are guys or girls. Does she just guess? Does she know from the way we act? "Oh well! I fowgive you!"

"I think I'm going to go take Chapstick on a little fieldtrip to hell…" I barely knew her then, but she was annoying me right when we met.

"I like going places! Wewe awe we going?"

"Oh God! Kill me now!" This kid was dumb! Was I that stupid when I was little? Catherine picked up Chapstick and hugged her tightly.

"I just think Eevee are the cutest little things!" Catherine smiled.

**(AN: I _NEED_ some chapstick right now... I would write more but I have a headache..)**


End file.
